Butterfly Effect
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: From the start I knew that my mere existence brought ripples into his life. Tsuna's supposed to be the Vongola Decimo the last time I checked, but who's this Ieyasu Sawada who took everything away from Tsuna? Will I be able to save Tsuna from loneliness and give him his rightful privilege or will I just stand outside the line and let things be?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"_When She woke up the world was on fire."_

_-_Scott Westerfeld, Uglies

xoxoxox

I have slept for a very long time. How long? I would never know. It's just that I have been here for a long period, maybe ten years? a decade or maybe a century. Time does not hold any place here. I even forgot my own birthday even my age. My name? Natalya and oh, I cannot remember my last name. Do I have a family? It's been so long that I think I forgot about it.

Do I feel lonely here? I guess not. The darkness is very comforting. The last thing I remember before this darkness had enveloped me is the sound of roaring airplanes. The cry of children and the terrible sound of guns. I think were at war during that time. The pile of dead bodies, the stench of death and the hopeless look on the people's face. How I was killed, I'd never know.

The darkness was very kind to me. It gives the comfort, a mother can only give. It's warm when I'm cold and it protects me just like a parent would always do. It has taught me things that were beyond the limits of a human.

But everything doesn't stay the same.

I knew the time would come when the darkness will let me go.

And the most unexpected thing is that the time is now.

It's painful. As painful as my death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When I woke up, I feel myself unable to comprehend what happened. Here I am in the hands of a woman who seemed to look at me with loving gaze. She had an almost silver hair and her indigo eyes were staring at me with such warmth. Is she my mother?

"Hello my little Подсолнечник." Her smile was very beautiful but I couldn't understand a word that she said.

"I'm your Мать." Though I didn't understand a thing that she said I knew that she will protect me like the darkness. Her warmth told me so.

Xoxoxox

Every night I had a dream. About a boy with a mop of brown hair. His smile was bright especially when he was surrounded with those seven people. Those seven people were different from each other. Even with their clashing personalities, I knew the share a bond I know no one can break. It was such a lovely scene and very funny.

"_I will not become a mafia boss!"_

"_Dame-Tsuna! You failed the test again!"_

"_Juudaime, do you want me to blow this people?"_

"_Ahahahahha, Gokudera you might want to keep those fireworks."_

"_I will bite you to death."_

"_Kufufufufu... Oya, oya what a terrible man."_

"_Bossu, Mukuro-sama..."_

"_Gupyah! This Lambo-sama will destroy you Reborn."_

"_To the Extreme! Sawada join the boxing club!"_

"_Tsuna-kun, we made this good luck charm for you."_

"_Hahi! Haru will be a good mafia wife just for Tsuna-san."_

I kept hearing those voices every time I sleep. Even if the darkness wasn't as comforting as before, it shows me visions. About someone else's life and I know, I have a part of it even if I'm no sure what it is.

Xoxoxox

It's been five years since I have set on a new life. The first two years were troublesome even for a baby like me. All I've done was to sleep, eat and sleep again and I'm getting bored, though the darkness always let me see those dreams and it never fails to make me smile. I was quiet and disciplined. One time, I went with my mother to the town, our steps leaving footprints in the snow. My mother told mo to play in the snow with the other children and I simply nodded.

At first, I simply watched them and then I turned to my mother. She gave me an encouraging smile and I turned my attention back to them. I got bored during that time and decided that it was better to play on the snow by myself. I snorted, my dreams were much more interesting. Babies that carry guns, a shape-shifting chameleon, a cow-looking child that carries grenade and a turtle that becomes godzilla like when water was in contact and so much more. One child was brave enough to come near to me and invited me to join them while the others were shouting their protests. I thanked her properly and told her that it's best for her to go to her friends because anytime soon my mother and I will be leaving. Disappointed, she went back to her friends.

My mother gave me a disapproving look once I returned to her. I told her that I was getting tired and hungry that's why I returned. My mother only sighed and apologized to her companions. They just shrugged it off and said that they could continue next time. Once my mother turned her back on them and was at a considerable distance, I turned my gaze to them. Surely they were covering their mouth with their hands and started whispering to each other throwing my mother disgusted looks. When they noticed me looking at them they froze in their tracks as they received my cold smile.

Of course I know my mother's reputation. According to nasty rumors she was impregnated by a monster and that I am the result. Others say that she used her pretty face to seduce foreigners and the one I hated the most is that my mother had a guy on her bed almost every night that they don't know who my father is. My mother on my anger just smiled on the rumors, but what she didn't know that I've always listen to her cries every night.

My mother's very pretty. Her hair that would always be pulled in a low ponytail and her gentle eyes. Her appearance was just like the snow. So pure and calm. Now to ask why most of the people hated her, it's easy they were jealous. They were jealous of how perfect my mom is and that her child had shown signs of being a genius- not my words but of the old man who lives next door to us. True, in an outsiders' eyes they may see how perfect my mother is but if they dig deeper than deep they will know that my mother's also human. She may be naive but the truth is she knows everything. She always cries at night because she misses my father and that other people had started calling me freak. She never cried for herself but for her family. And that I know, I will always love my mother. Also, she doesn't know how to sew. A total irony of what perfect is.

xoxoxox

My mother was always patient in teaching me new things. I absorbed them like sponge especially when it comes to planting sunflowers,reading and writing. I learned to love literature and my mother had given me books new and old, children books. But she never knew that I had started reading novels and started studying people's behavior and it was awesome.

I never went to school due to financial problems but it never hindered my interest in learning new things. Most of the time I was on the sunflower garden reading a book or taking a nap in the snow-filled ground in which my mother would always scold me. Life was interesting and I was contented.

Until it happened one day.

* * *

**A/N:**

Подсолнечник- sunflower

Мать- mother


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

A child was huddled in one corner of the white room. Not that she knew the room was white because her kidnappers had blinded her. Her long silver-like hair had been cut till the nape of her neck which was bleeding. She had not eaten for days and her body was getting weaker and weaker each time that passes.

_Flashback:_

_The child was on her usual spot on the sunflower fields when a group of armed man had saw her. She was reading a book and constantly yawning. Truly, the child was a precious jewel. She was a total genius and that the many possibilities of her being an assassin in the near future. Her eyes, most like violet and it seems like she was mother Russia itself but in appearance only. Her attitude has yet to be discovered. But nonetheless, she must be captured._

_When they got closer to her. She must have noticed and she turned her head around. Her face scrunched up in concentration. She quickly picked up her books and started walking back to their home._

_That was the cue. They quickly run towards the little girl quickly overtaking her. They grabbed her arms and covered her face with a cloth. At first she struggled but the chloroform was slowly taking it's effect. She glared at her kidnappers before she blacked out._

_End-_

The poor child was suffering she was only 5 years old and yet she had already experienced those hardships. But she didn't let her weakness overcome her. The darkness told her so. She grieved for her mother but she promised to herself that she would return to her mother ad continue living in their humble home.

It's been a month since she disappeared without trace. Her kidnappers were sadistic enough to torture her before they sold her in the black market. They were kind enough to cut her sense of sight in which the little girl harbored her hatred of them.

The little girl was not alone. She was always visited by birds that would come to the crack of the window in her cell and sing songs for her. There she found solace. She was grateful for the little animals and sometimes she would sing with them. This went on for days and days until one guard caught her and let's say the results were not pretty.

One day, she wondered why none of the birds visited her. Loneliness started to gnaw on her. Then suddenly, she heard her the door of her prison cell opened. The guards were snickering as they saw her appearance. Disheveled hair with traces of blood. Purple transparent eyes that signifies that she was blind. Arms and legs covered in black and blue bruises and her thin body. They dragged her out of her cell and on to the torture room.

There they hit her with various weapons. Her old wounds were now replaced with new ones. She didn't budge even if the pain was overwhelming. Her only thought was that the fools were only giving her physical pain. It would take a lot more than that to flip her switch of.

The thugs, not satisfied that their victim was not screaming and thrashing like the others leered at each other.

"It seems like whatever we do is not enough for the little princess." One was foolish enough to grab her chin to see that soulless eyes of her.

"That's why, we brought a little present." Then she heard the familiar chirping of the frantic birds that have been visiting her since the day she was imprisoned.

"Ohh, look here princess. Your little friends are asking for your help." Her face looked at the direction of the sound in horror. They just laughed at her frantic face. Then one by one they killed the birds. Her eyes were wide and wet with tears even though she can't see. The sound of chirping and something that's being crushed clouded her senses. Their blood- the blood of her friends were splashed on her face. It seems like they were enjoying.

Sure they were just birds but the fact that they had killed them sent fire in her veins. The flame of hatred begun, just like in the snowy blizzard. She had let the darkness swallow her.

Her captors were frozen in fear when they saw a black flame forming on her forehead. Her eyes were painted black like the abyss. They were cold but it seems to suck the soul of those who look unto it.

Then the strange flame surrounded her body burning the shackles on her feet and the handcuffs on her hand. She reached for them and they trembled with fear.

Then after that, screams of terror was heard.

The daughter of darkness was finally awakened.

xoxoxox

"Bermuda, what do you think of her?" Checkerface's smile was wider than it seems.

Bermuda grunted and eyes the girl in front of him carefully. The girl was covered in blood. It seems like she just murdered all the people inside the compound be it the guards, the prisoners or even the innocents. The girl in front of him just killed a whole famiglia.

He was deep in thoughts. They were supposed to capture the Valentino's famiglia for kidnapping children and selling their organs in the black market. But it seems like they made a mistake for keeping this child alive. Due to the wounds and scars in her body he knew that they tortured her for fun. And it seems like that karma had taken a toll on them and it caused them their lives.

"Ohhh, look Bermuda the girl's blind! We must take her to the Estraneo for her eyes. Neh, neh, what color would suite her most?"

Bermuda looked at Checkerface's smiling face. Was he serious about taking care of the demon child?

"Yes, I am. Look she's almost the same as you." Checkerface turned serious when he said it.

"She had the same flame as yours. The cursed night flame."

It was silent for awhile but it was overwhelming.

"Then she must die."

"Mama."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

_Name: Svetlana Andreev_

_Age: 6 years old_

_Birthday: December 3_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Nationality: Russian, half-Japanese_

_Mother: Anzhela Andreev_

_Father: Unknown_

_Flame Type: Night flame_

_Cause of death: Classified information_

A woman stood by the grave where her precious daughter was burried. She was wearing a black dress that reached down her knees and a pair of black boots. Around her neck was her beloved daughter's scarf. Her head was covered with a black veil. On her hands were white lilies.

She had been visiting the grave now for 7 years everyday without fail. Her dull indigo eyes stared back at which her daughter was laid. No one has ever visited her daughter's grave not even one. It pained her that no one even remembers her, that she died without friends.

The weather was not good. It had been raining since this morning. Taking her usual route to her daughter's grave she arrived there but what she saw made her cry.

A boy wearing a black hoodie and a scarf carrying a bouquet of sunflowers stood there. His face was obstructed by the hood of his jacket. After a few moments of silent prayer he settled the sunflowers down and turned to leave.

She tried to call out to him but he only paused for a moment and continued walking.

xoxoxoxox

End of Part 1


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

When she opened her eyes, the sudden brightness almost blinded her. She can see once again. On her right was a night stand with a mirror on top. Grabbing the mirror, she noticed her arms covered in bandage but the her bruises didn't escape her eyes. The moment she looked her reflection in front of the mirror she immediately noticed the big difference, her hair was short and she even looked like a boy. Her once violet eyes were now yellow. Honestly she thought of herself as a white tiger because of her appearance. Kawamura was nice enough to trim her hair.

**Last three months**

The first thing she noticed was the doctors in front of her. They were stiff but she smelled fear from them. Bermuda was accompanied with Jager and a couple of Vindice. The Estraneo famiglia was scared enough to grant the Vindice of their every whim. They didn't 'asked' the famiglia to cure her eyes, they 'ordered' them to. With a few words of 'encouragement' though she knew that those are threats, they finally agreed. The Vindice left her and agreed to go back after a week.

"If it's not a bother. Can we ask her name?" Bermuda didn't reply but Jager did.

"The child doesn't have any name." And with that they left.

She was led to a room with bed and her physical examination started. She even realized that the so-called 'examination' was a test to see her overall capabilities. And just like the result from her captivity she was good enough to become an assassin. They were astonished but refrained from doing unnecessary things. They do not want the Vindice to have their heads rolling.

Sure they didn't do some experiment on her but with the exemption of her eyes. They had applied sun flames on her eyes which for some reason she didn't know what will be effect. Three days after the operation, the bandage was ready to be removed. She even marveled at the quick recovery of her eyes. Maybe because of the injected sun flames. At first she couldn't see well. Things were blurry at first and it's even painful to blink but because of her pain tolerance due to torture she didn't whine but that didn't help that she shed a few tears.

The Estraneo was kind enough to let her roam around the vicinity. Then she found him.

His eyes were the same as he had on her dream. He glared at her. Resentment was on his eyes.

The silence was unnerving but she wanted to know if her knowledge was correct.

"Have you traveled through the six paths of hell yet?" The boy's eyes widened at her question. It seems like she was correct. That boy is indeed Mukuro Rokudo. She turned her back and started to leave.

"Wait!" She stopped on her tracks and face those heterochromatic eyes.

"Yes?" The boy started laughing that ridiculous laugh of his while she tilted her head to the side.

After a moment he finally stopped laughing.

"May I ask, what's so funny?" Mukuro smirked at her, in his eyes the hostility was gone.

"You asked if I ever passed through the six paths of hell, and here I am greeting the demon itself. Now tell me, what is your name?"

She stood still and face Mukuro directly her yellow eyes turning black. "This demon doesn't have a name."

She felt Bermuda and Jager's aura coming closer so she quickly walked away.

"Oya, oya than your name shall be Akira."

She smiled at him and bid goodbye. "Then this Akira will go now Pineapple-san." When she was away she could hear his enraged voice.

When she arrived at her room, she took off her hospital clothes and grabbed a shirt and some pants. She went to the lobby barefooted, her arms and her face covered in bandages.

There she saw Bermuda and Jager but something seemed off. They were radiating hostility. Her assumptions were proven right, they are going to arrest the Estraneo but the time isn't now. Apparently the Vindice had given them a favor by suspending their impended doom.

When Jager saw her he motioned for her to come closer so that they could leave.

Because they treated her eyes she decided she could give them a couple of advice.

"Don't worry, the Vindice will not capture you." When she said that the people there looked relieved but they didn't hear her say,

"because you will all die before that happens."

**End of flashback**

She was pulled back to her thoughts when her door opened. Kawahira-san entered with a tray of food in his hands.

"Hahaha! You're awake now!" She just stared at him.

"I know you want to ask certain questions." He put away the food and smiled at her in mock amusement.

"The dreams, I had dreamed about a certain boy and his life. The Vongola, Arcobaleno and Mare-all of it I learned through the darkness." Her eyebrows scrunched up and let the voices run in her mind. The ones that she remembers and most importantly his voice. Unknowingly she let a small smile escape her lips.

"Then you must have mistook your conscience as the darkness." She glared at him and tried to reason.

"Even if you say that, I had it even before I was born." His smile was forlorn when he looked at her.

"Even before you're born, the mistake had been done. Fate's wheel had started moving. You are a mistake by time itself."

Frustrated she continued to ask him. "Why?"

"Because my dear, you are the reason why the threads had been cut. They were replaced with new one and it may cause the end of the world."

If because of her existence the Vongola boy wouldn't have the right kind of life that fate has given to him. It's all her fault. Would he be able to have his own fate if she would die? Questions continued to flood her mind. Finding her voice, she spoke "I don't understand. If I am the mistake then why don't you kill me?"

"A flap of a wings of a butterfly will cause ripples but if I squash the weak butterfly with my hands then the ripples would become stronger and I may destroy the world."

"... It's not his story anymore."

"No,no, it's still his story but it will be you who will be the writer of his story."

**OMAKE**

It's been years since he had started to live with Kawamura. They learned to live in harmony. Kawahira occupying the first floor while he occupied the second floor.

The two were spending the afternoon at the patio on the back of the house when they heard the door bell ring.

Kawahira stood up to open the door while the other occupant continued reading his book.

"Akira-kun!" At first he ignored the older man but he was very insistent.

"Akira-kun, Tsuna-kun is here to see you." The said boy entered the room and there Tsuna saw him lying on his stomach still reading his book.

Akira tried to sit up but due to his aching back he barely made it. Thanks to Tsuna offering a hand he was able to.

"Thanks, Tsuna. Alex had been a real pain these days. He tried to eat me again." Tsuna blushed and rubbed his head while murmuring a 'your welcome' and his face had worn his traditional worrywart face when he saw Akira's injuries once again.

With a quiet voice he said, "You should be more careful." Well, the poor boy tried to glare at Akira but instead it looked a pout. And damn well it looked cute. Akira turned around to hide the blush in his face. "I know."

"Let me guess why you're here." Tsuna bobbed his head his brown mop of hair bouncing up and down.

"Ieyasu needs someone to babysit your younger siblings because he's going to hang out with Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"T-they are n-not my siblings. H-He just needed to g-go s-somewhere w-with his tutor."

Akira sighed rubbing his silver mop of hair while he looked straight at Tsuna's eyes. The boy fidgeted under his stare because those yellow eyes were piercing through his soul. "Hiiieee-""Let's go."

"T-thank y-you Kira."

"Tsuna stop blushing."

"Why? A-and I-I'm not blushing."

"You make a good uke with your moeness."

"U-Uke? W-What's that?"

"It's better if you don't know."

"..."

Kawahira listened to your conversation and was very pleased at his interaction with the Sawada boy. Then he remembered Akira saying,

"_I will become the night sky and swallow his darkness. I will protect him with all I have because his smile is my light. Damn all those who will try to hurt him because this devil will drag them to hell. He is my boss, my family. This is my resolve."_

What made him say that, he'd never know.

- **REviews are L-O-V-E...**

**A/N: Sorry but my I'm having writer's block to my other stories which i kinda painful...**

**Akira is the boy persona of Svetlana Andreev**

**Alex is not a human**

**Omake deals with the future everyday life of Tsuna and Akira**

**ciao!**


End file.
